Don't let me alone
Don't let me alone ''ist ein Buch von Mistelzweig. Hauptpersonen Dana Lars Geschichte 1. Kapitel Ich saß auf der eiskalten Bank in der Bushaltestelle und hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Ich fröstelte und so zog den Reisverschluss meiner schwarzen Lederjacke bis unters Kinn zu. Zwischen meinen Füßen, die in schwarzen chucks steckte, stand meine knallgelbe Umhängetasche. Als der Bus um die Ecke brauste stöpselte ich meine Kopfhörer aus und verstaute sie in der Tasche meiner Jeans. Ich nahm die Tasche und kramte einige Münzen aus einem Seitenfach, als der Bus sehr scharf vor mir bremste. Ich warf einen müden Blick auf den kahlköpfigen Busfahrer und legte ihm das Geld hin. "Eine Schülerfahrkarte in die Innenstadt bitte" nuschelte ich, doch er machte keine Anstalten mir eine auszudrucken, sondern starrte mich prüfend an. "Schülerin, hmm?" fragte er mich und ich stöhnte entnervt. "Ja, ich bin in der neunten." "Kann ja jeder sag'n. Zeich mir mal deinen Ausweis!" Ich zog meinen Schülerausweis heraus und hielt ihn ihm unter die Nase. "Da sehen sie's. Ich bin vom Goethe-Gymnasium". Nachdem er ihn ausgiebig betrachtet hatte zählte er meine Münzen mit seinen Wurstfingern ab und druckte mir eine Fahrkarte aus, während ich meinen Ausweis wieder verstaute. Ich schnappte mir die Karte und das Rückgeld von 50 Cent, das er mir in 5-Cent Stücken gegeben hatte und schob mich dann endlich in den Mittelgang des Busses. Da kein Sitzplatz mehr frei war stellte ich mich im mittleren Bereich des Busses hin und schaltete wieder mein neongelbes ipod ein. Die Musik beruhigte mich und ich entspannte mich einigermaßen, doch dann wurde ich durch eine Durchsage des Busfahrers gestört. "Meine Damen und Herren. Wegen eines Staus werden wir die Innenstadt wohl erst gegen 8:10 erreichen." ''Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Die erste Stunde haben wir um Punkt Acht Uhr. Als wir tatsächlich um zehn nach Acht die Innenstadt erreichten stieg ich wütend aus dem Bus. Jetzt würde ich Ärger kriegen und das nur wegen diesem Idioten von einem Busfahrer. Ich überquerte zwei Straßen und betrat die Schule. Die Aula war so gut wie leer. Nur einige Zwölft-Klässler saßen auf den Stühlen und unterhielten sich gedämpft über die beste Yufka der Stadt. Ich lief an ihnen vorbei, warf einen Blick auf den Vertretungsplan und hetzte die Treppe hoch. Im zweiten Stock schaltete ich mein Handy aus, im dritten mein ipod und im vierten betrat ich unseren Klassenraum. Frau Stöckel, die wohl verschrobenste und älteste Mathelehrerin unserer schule stand an der Tafel und schrieb einige Aufgaben an, als ich möglichst leise den Raum betrat. Doch ehe ich mich hinsetzen konnte drehte sie sich zu mir um. "Verschlafen?" Fragte sie mit gespieltem Mitgefühl. "Ähh…nein. Der Bus stand im Stau." Schon an ihrem Blick sah, ich, dass sie mir nicht glaubte und so ließ ich mich auf meinen Platz fallen. Für Frau Stöckel schien die Angelegenheit jedoch noch nicht erledigt. Sie sah mich mit ihren kleinen, grauen Augen wütend an und rückte ihre Brille missbilligend zurecht. "Als Strafe machst du die Seiten 154 bis 156 im Buch. Und zwar fehlerfrei und bis morgen" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und holte mein Mathezeug heraus. Wenn blicke töten könnten wäre ich jetzt tot, aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte ging die Tür erneut auf. In der Tür stand ein Junge, vielleicht etwas älter als ich. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Hoodie, dessen Kapuze seine Haare verdeckte und eine schwarze Jeans. An den Füßen trug er knallrote Turnschuhe. Er hatte eine ebenfalls rote Umhängetasche um. "Hi, ich bin der neue. Bin ich hier richtig in der 9c?" Er suchte das Klassenzimmer mit seinen dunklen Augen ab und sein Blick blieb an Frau Stöckel hängen, die ihn unfreundlich musterte. "Mützen sind im Schulgebäude nicht erlaubt. Also runter damit" erklärte sie schnippisch und machte keine Anstalten auf ihn zuzugehen oder sich vorzustellen. "Das ist ne' Kapuze Frau… wie heißen sie eigentlich?" Frau Stöckel schnappte empört nach Luft, fing sich aber gleich wieder. "Stell du dich mal schön zuerst vor, Junger Mann" Auf ihre Antwort hin grinste er spitzbübisch. "Gut. Mein Name ist von Knauer. Lars von Knauer. Ich war eben beim Direx. Der hat mir gesagt, ich soll mich bei Frau Stöckel melden. Und da sie das ja ganz offensichtlich nicht sind kann ich wieder abzischen" Er drehte sich um und wollte gerade wieder gehen, als Frau Stöckel vorschnellte und ihn am Arm packte. "Nicht so hastig, junger Mann. Ich BIN Frau Stöckel" Sie zog Lars mit und bedeutete ihm in der ersten Reihe, direkt vor mir Platz zu nehmen. "Ich habe dich im Blick, junger Mann" Erklärte sie, doch Lars winkte ungeduldig ab. "Mein Name ist Lars. L-A-R-S" buchstabierte er wie für einen Vorschüler. "Soll ich es anschreiben?" Ohne auf die Antwort zu warten stand er wieder auf, nahm sich eine rote Kreide und schrieb in riesigen Buchstaben an die Tafel: LARS!!! 2. Kapitel Wollkommen Lars! stand nun an der Tafel und Herr Müller stand direkt davor, sodass es eh keiner lesen konnte. Es hatte vor wenigen Minuten zu 2. Stunde geläutet und jetzt hatten wir Deutsch bei Herrn Müller. Er hatte Lars natürlich sofort bemerkt und seinen Namen an die Tafel geschrieben. Dann bat er Lars nach vorne. Dieser war gerade zu Herrn Müller gegangen und stand nun vorne, die Kapuze immer noch tief ins Gesicht gezogen. "Erzähl doch etwas über dich" bat Herr Müller. "Mein Name ist Lars von Knauer wie ihr wisst. Der Name >von Knauer< sollte euch allen bekannt sein, mein Vater arbeitet als Regisseur" erklärte er. "Wir sind hier her gezogen weil mein Vater hier einen längeren Film drehen will. Das dauert einige Jahre und will ich bisher nur Unterricht über Skype hatte, hat er mich hier in die Schule geschickt"Kategorie:Unabhängige Geschichten Kategorie:Liebes-Geschichten Kategorie:In Arbeit Kategorie:By Mistel